


Raison pratique

by Nadirha



Series: War has no winners [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Community: hp_100_mots, Drabble, Gen, Superstition
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadirha/pseuds/Nadirha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Augusta n'est pas femme à prêter foi aux superstitions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raison pratique

**Author's Note:**

> **Personnage :** Augusta Longbottom  
>  **Disclaimer :** Je n'ai fait qu'emprunter à JKR l'univers et ses personnages. J'adore jouer avec, mais je les rends après, c'est juré !  
>  **Rating :** PG  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100 tout rond !  
>  **Défi :** "superstition", sur la communauté LJ hp_100_mots  
>  **Date :** écrit le 13/05/2008

Augusta n'a jamais été une femme superstitieuse. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on est vieille et que l'on porte un chapeau à vautour que l'on n'a pas les pieds sur terre, merci bien.

Alors si elle prend soin de jeter une pièce dans la Fontaine de la Fraternité à chaque fois qu'elle se rend au Ministère, ce n'est absolument pas parce que c'est censé porter chance, ni parce qu'elle veut exaucer un souhait concernant l'avenir de son petit-fils ou le devenir de ses parents. C'est uniquement parce qu'elle sait que les fonds recueillis sont reversés à Sainte Mangouste. Voilà tout.


End file.
